


Falling for the Shadow

by thunderboltprime



Series: the Shadow and the Light [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Mages, Magic, Monsters, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderboltprime/pseuds/thunderboltprime
Summary: Wren is a mage, she lives in a world where human's and the world of the mythical have never gotten along, a war rages between the two powers, although the mage's have always been close with the human's, they keep to their own life within the mountains that protect them from the outside world.
with the coming of Age ceremony, Wren hopes not to find her soulmate, her wish come's true, but her fate is thrown into the mix as she finds she must travel into the kingdom where Monsters and Demon's lived in peace, she is sent to find the book to kill the shadow king that lives there.
fate twists as Wren's life suddenly whirls out of control and she must now find a way to survive in a world were the creatures she once feared show her that not all of them are as evil as the human's say, all the while, dealing with a king who wants nothing more then to have her as his wife.





	1. The Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try at writing a story that isn't a fanfiction, i hope you enjoy it, please feel free to criticize, i'm new to this type of writing and would welcome the help with improving for future chapters.

the Coming of age Ceremony, it was a common thing in the mountains among the mages, the ceremony was held once a year on the same day, it was a vital ceremony, it was a time when all the mages of eighteen would gather together and have the chance to find their soulmate among their age, those who did not find there's would continue on to further study the art of magic.

intimacy was forbidden, something stated clearly once one was old enough to understand, anyone without a soulmate could not have any form of intimacy, a way to keep the numbers down, the last to disobey the rule were sentenced to death, that event had stopped all defiance.

everyone was currently bustling about, preparing for the ceremony, however, a certain young woman, was not as excited as those in her year, Wren, she was a mage of the light, every mage had their own separate abilities, although they could take the skill of all types of magic, they were most powerful in one type, and Wren was best as manipulating the light.

Wren was a beautiful young woman, no one would deny such a thing, she was blessed with beauty, her skin was soft, sunny and warm, her eyes were a fiery yellow, her white blonde hair fell passed her shoulders, naturally curled, she was kind and caring yet she had a temper when it was needed, she was not one to let a man tell her what to do.

it was a warm day, the ceremony would be held under the fall moon in the open courtyard, Wren didn't want to attend, but it was a compulsory event, she knew that, her parents had told her multiple time's that she had to go, she had to seek out the man that might be her soulmate, but it was uncertain if she would find him, most would not.

Wren had three older brothers an older sister and five younger brothers and sisters, she was a middle child, her eldest sister had found her soulmate, she had explained to Wren that it was the most amazing thing in the world, to find the man you are meant to spend the rest of your life with, to desire him each and every day, but Wren never cared for love, for desire, she wanted to be free, like her older brothers were, studying magic along side their mentors.

tonight though, Wren would find out which path he would be led down, freedom to study the art of magic for the rest of her life, to fight the battles to come, or to be bound to a single man and bare the children of the next generation.

"Wren, my child, why are not preparing yourself, you must wear your best dress if you are to attend" Wren smiled as her mother bustled her out of her seat by the window and into her room, hurrying over to Wren's wardrobe to find a suitable gown, Wren knew she had to attend the ceremony, she had no choice, her mother just preferred to lighten the mood of such an important day.

the older woman turned to her daughter, huffing "we must do something about your hair" she said as she carried the gown she had chosen and laid it out on the bed, Wren seated herself at the oak carved dressing table, a mirror sat atop it, she stared in at herself as he mother fussed over her long hair.

"Mother, when you met father, did you know him" Wren asked, the woman smiled, running the fine toothed comb through silky strands "no, i did not, oh but your father, he was a handsome man, he still is, the first time i saw him i swear he glowed like the moon, i couldn't take my eyes off him and he off me, i do hope you meet your soulmate my dear, as your sister did" she replied with a sense of happiness, even after all these years, Wren was pleased her mother was still happy.

"there, now my child, dress yourself, your father will be here soon to take you to the ceremony" Wren's mother set the comb down and within in a short moment she had left the room, closing the door behind her.

Wren sighed, standing, she wandered over to the bed as she undid the lace on the dress she currently wore, slipping it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor around her feet, her body was delicate, curved, not to thin, her hips were well spaced, her breasts were not small but certainly not large, in a way, she was the perfect kind of woman.

the new dress was pulled on, it was colored a pale pink, edged with light gold silk, the sleeves fell off her shoulder and flowed down with the dress, it bared her shoulders and chest, she had not yet worn this gown before, but she did like it, her sisters gown.

Wren picked up the silver earrings, along with a silver chain around her neck, a small pendant hung off it, a blue crystal, she easily wove a silver chain into her hair, making sure not to knot it as she did so, finally she completed her outfit with a gold chain bracelet on her left wrist and pulled on her short heels, looking at herself in the mirror, she gave a nod, she was ready.

a light knock came to the door and Wren turned "come in" the words fell from her mouth and the door was pushed open, her father stepped in, his eyes fell over her form and a bright smile crossed his face "my, you are so beautiful, you remind me of the day i met your mother" he said "you said that about Evelyn also" she reminded with amusement as she took his offered arm.

"well, all my girls are as beautiful as their mother" he father noted as he led her out of the room, taking her cloak of the hook by the door, he pulled it around her shoulders and finally they exited the house, Wren didn't know what would come of this day, but she prayed to every god the human's believed existed, that she would not end up bound to any man by the time the night was through.


	2. The Ceremony

Wren could already hear the loud chatter as she approached the courtyard, she held her fathers arm, she didn't know what she was supposed to do once she arrived, but already she felt very nervous, she didn't know how exactly this night was going to turn out, but her prior prayers still held strong.

they halted on the path and her father turned to face her as she looked up at him "i must leave you now my dear, i hope i will see you some time soon" he said, pressing a kiss to her temple, a tiny smile crossed her face, if she did find her soulmate, she would surely see him in a weeks time once she was settled in her home, it would be pleasant to see him again so soon.

unfortunately, if she did not find her soulmate, she was not certain when she would see him next, she had already said her goodbye's to her younger siblings and her mother, her elder sister too, she would be housed in one of the chambers down near where she would take up her continued training, it was sad but true.

"i love you father, i hope i will see you often once this is over" Wren said, hugging him tightly, his arms fell around her shoulders as he returned the hug with acceptance "no matter what, i will always love you" he said, she pulled away, straightening herself up, with a simple tip of her head to him, she turned and made her way towards the gathering.

the crowd of eighteen year old boys and girls seemed content to chatter among themselves, many of the faces Wren did not recognize as they had been living in different sectors, she grew up in the royal sector, where the more powerful mages were born and bred, the sector you ended up in depended on which sector the man came from.

Wren took a deep breath before entering the crowd, her eyes darted over to where the small circle platforms sat higher up on the outskirts of the courtyard, on each small circle platform stood an adult male, viewers, they recorded the history of each one of these gatherings, they knew what too look for when it came to soulmate's finding one another.

"Wren" someone called, catching the young woman's attention as her gaze fell on another young woman waving to her, Wren moved through the crowd and up to the red head "Katy, you look beautiful" she greeted, her friend wore a satin gown, layered down the legs, a strap was over one shoulder, a simple dull red cloak draped over the same shoulder for some form of warmth, her hair was pulled up neatly with white roses along the side and into her bun, her bright green eyes were brought out by her pearl earrings and necklace.

"you look amazing too...oh Wren, i woke this morning and i just couldn't believe this day had finally come, oh i hope i end up with someone handsome, i hope he's kind and loving and....i think i'm going to swoon" Katy uttered, the back on her hand placed dramatically to her forehead, Wren smiled brightly at her childhood friend, Katy had always been a hopeless romantic, although she stuck to the rules, Wren had no doubt the girl would be finding her soulmate tonight.

"your going to draw unwanted attention" Wren teased, gently placing a hand upon her friends shoulder, Katy giggled in amusement "Wren, you are never going to find your soulmate if you don't attempt to draw his attention to you" she said, Wren raised a brow "i have told you many time's Katy, i do not want to be bound" she stated.

Katy shrugged Wren's hand off "wait here, i will go and find Bethany, then the party will be complete, you had better dance tonight Wren or so help me i shall go through with my previous threat" she said, and then she was gone, disappearing into the crowds, Wren sighed, feeling out of her element.

it was dark of course, the moon shone brightly above them, letting it's light shine down on the massive courtyard, candle's were lit on table tops holding beverages and savory food, Wren had been to gatherings before, the royal gatherings, she had been to the gathering where the king had chosen from the royal woman to marry so they might produce the next heir for the throne, the king did not need a soul mate, it was his job to keep everyone safe and to produce a heir so the lineage would continue on.

before Wren knew it Katy returned with her arm hooked around Bethany's, pulling her right over to where Wren stood awaiting Katy's return "can you believe it, i found her eyeing the savory rolls, do you ever stop eating, i can't believe you haven't gained any weight, still as skinny as ever" Katy muttered, Wren watched as Bethany huffed, rolling her eyes.

Bethany had light brown hair, it was cut short to her shoulders, currently tied up a bit with a gold circlet and a butterfly clip to hold it in place, her beautiful fiery orange dress was longer on one side and dropped just a few inches passed the knee on the other, a single strap around her neck and a single sleeve hanging off her left shoulder, she wore no cloak like her companions, no necklace, her pale blue eyes perfectly matched the set of pale blue crystal earrings, she was just as beautiful as any.

"you look lovely Wren" Bethany said, ignoring Katy's talk "thank you, you are looking lovely as well" Wren replied with a heart warming smile, she couldn't have asked for better friends to grow up with, they were always there for her and she for them, after tonight, well, she might only being hearing from them through letters, depending on which path they turn down tonight.

Bethany had always been caught between wanting to further study magic or to take on a family, so she really wouldn't care what path she ended up on, as much as Wren would be happy to snatch Bethany away so she might see her more often then not, she didn't really want to have Katy be left alone, but then again, Katy had other friends outside their little group.

Katy suddenly gasped as they heard music coming from the orchestra up on the small pavilion, she was excited, she'd been practicing her dancing for months, dragging Wren and Bethany along with her to the lessons, as she now grabbed her friends arms and headed towards the edge of where everyone was clearing a dance floor.

in an instant Katy was gone, off dancing with a boy who'd offered, Bethany had wandered off to get something to eat, leaving Wren alone to watch those on the dance floor, she almost jumped, a small sharp breath leaving her when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see who greeted her.

"Tom, i thought you would be out dancing with Katy" she said, the boy smiled, dressed in his formal wear, Tom couldn't talk, a tragic thing really, but he was a nice young man and a very powerful water water mage, he had the same dim blue eyes and light brown hair as Bethany, because he was Bethany's twin brother.

he held out his hand with a tiny bow and Wren smiled kindly, taking the offered hand, they glided out onto the dance floor and joined the flow of moving partners, Wren was pleased to be dancing with Tom, he didn't talk so he didn't question, his silence was bliss most of the time, as much as many girls wondered what he sounded like, was his voice deep and gruff or soft and lulling, it was a mystery that would surely never be solved.

before long the song ended and the partners took their bows before breaking off before another song started to play, Wren had her arm around Tom's as they walked through the crowds, eventually coming across Bethany who smiled brightly at them "Tom, you should mingle more" Bethany said, ushering her brother off, with a silent chuckle Tom did go off to mingle with others.

for a long moment Wren and Bethany simply talked, waiting for Katy to arrive "where has that girl gotten to" Bethany said, glancing around, Wren was just as curious, her eyes falling over the crowd also, she saw young woman blushing as they spoke to young men, it was an odd sight, tonight was a night the rule was forgotten.

"she must have stopped to speak with a boy" Wren suggested, looking back at Bethany who was seemingly entranced, jaw slack as she stared forward, Wren followed her gaze to where a young man with black hair and brown eyes stood in his neat formal wear, staring straight back at Bethany in seemingly the same trance.

Wren smiled, so her friend had found her soulmate, it was nice to know, stepping away, Wren left the newly found couple for the outskirts of the courtyard, guards stood by the exits so no one could leave or enter, well, anyone who hadn't found their soulmate's, the trance made them engrossed entirely in the one another, as if nothing else existed around them.

taking a seat on the stone wall at the edge of the courtyard, Wren watched, she knew most would not end up finding their soulmate by the end of the night, she herself did not care for a soulmate, she didn't want one as she had repeated many time's over recent years, she wished to continue her study in the art of light magic.

of course, continuing her study, she would be somewhere else in the mountains, somewhere she could go to learnt to adapt her magic she wouldn't see her family, nor would she see her friends, for a long time, maybe for the rest of her life, but could still write, that was not something taken from them, life was cruel in these mountains, but Wren was willing to live through it.


	3. The Sun Room

Wren woke as the sun shone brightly through the window, bathing her in warmth, her eyes fell open slowly and she gave a light yet pleased sigh, last night had truly been a strange night, she didn't know what had happened to Katy but at least she knew Bethany was safe and sound.

when the ceremony had come to an end one hour passed midnight those who had found their soulmates left the courtyard, those who remained awaited the arrival of their new mentor's before they were taken down to further study the magic they were born to use the most.

rising from the bed, Wren took a look around her new room, she had a single bed, a shelf she would soon fill with books, a desk sat under the window, a cupboard where she would keep her clothes and a chest for other items sitting at the end of her bed.

Wren ran a comb through her hair, setting her jewelry on the desk as she removed it, last night she had simply been to tired to do so, the moment her head had hit the pillow she was asleep, thankfully no one had woken her, she could tell by the sun that it was already passed morning.

she dressed herself up in simple robes, they were like what she would normally wear before she had left her family and friends, the casual mage robes that her people were known for wearing, hers were colored a deep red.

exiting the room, she was met with the same hall from last night, although she barely remembered she had been so out of it, her feet led her down the brightly lit hallway, she didn't exactly know where to go, she simply searched on her own will, her hand fell softly against the rough stone wall as she walked, she was at ease with herself and everything, her wish had come true.

"miss Wren" she turned on her heel, coming to look at a young man standing there in the hall, he looked around his early twenties "Sir" she said in question "if you would follow me" he gestured her with a hand as he turned to walk down the hall he had come from, she quickly followed after, her feet lightly touching the stone floor.

her eyes wandered as they entered a large round room, it was beautiful, the roof was a dome made entirely of glass, allowing the light of the sun inside, it bounced off the gold colored walls and and made the whole place shine, there were tables lining the walls and she saw a girl sitting at one, three boys sat at other tables in light conversation.

"this is the sun room, here you will receive your continued training in the art light magic" the man she had followed said, now that she saw him in such a light she noted he wore the same robes as she did, his were a dull blue, his blonde hair was almost white, but then again, so were the others in the room, besides the girl who's hair was a beautiful gold.

light mages were known to have white blonde hair, and very rarely their hair was ever gold, and as each light mage had the same hair, they shared the same golden eyes, it is exactly how they told a light mage apart from all the rest, they were such a rare power that everyone rejoiced when one was born.

"welcome to the temple of light" one of the boys said as he leaned back over his seat, head turned to look at her, she could already feel the snarky attitude rolling off of him and the other two boys, she had always disliked the way woman stood below men, however, she would never let that be her downfall.

"please, take a seat and we will begin the lesson" the teacher said, Wren did as asked, sitting down away from the boys yet a table away from the quiet girl, Wren took a breath as she removed the quill from the ink jar, the teacher began to speak and she began to write.

\---

the library was large, containing everything Wren needed to learn what she could about her magic, it was early morning after her first day that she had ventured to find the library within the temple of light, after a few days she was certain she knew her way around.

the only trouble with her new home was the boys, she would walk by them in the hall and they would tease her, sometimes she heard them whispering about her and she was quite certain that dead rat she had found in her bed was a prank of theirs, an attempt to make her squeal, they were mistaken however, she was no typical lady, as much as she acted like one.

the only odd thing about this place was the silence, she had thought there would have been more of her kind, besides the few older men and woman she had met along with the three tutors and then the several mages in training, the place seemed rather abandoned.

Wren didn't dwell on that though, in fact, she welcomed the silence, she'd had a rowdy family before, the silence was more of a pleasure, it had taken a short time for her to grow used to it however, she spent most of her time alone in her room or sitting in the library reading through more spell books.

currently Wren walked through the hall, holding books in her arms as she headed for her room, it was late, she hadn't expected to stay in the library so long, just as she was rounding he corner she gasped, a hand grasped her elbow and she almost let her books slip from her arms as she was yanked into a room and the door shoved shut, only a candle lit up the room, she was in the sun room.

she turned, gasping once more as she came to face the girl who never spoke, in fact, now that Wren thought about it, she didn't even know the girls name "they're watching you" she said, Wren was confused, this girl was odd "what do you mean" the question came with her confusion.

the girl looked scared, frightened, something had spooked her "the elders, they're watching you they're watching all of us, you have to be quiet, don't let them take you like they took the others" she muttered, Wren made out the words through the rambling, what was this girl talking about, what others? surely there was a reason behind her speakings.

"i don't understand, what others" she asked, the girl suddenly snapped straight "they're coming" she said, throwing open the door she ran off down the hall, Wren rushed, stepping out the door, looking both ways down the hall, the girl was gone.

"Miss Wren, why are you still up my dear, should you not be resting, you have early lessons in the morning" her gaze fell on one of the elder light mages coming towards her, dressed in his gold robes "i was speaking with a girl, did you see her" Wren asked, the man raised a brow "my dear Wren, you are the only woman training at the moment, we haven't had another young woman since Arabella passed away twenty years ago, you are the first since then" he informed.

Wren was utterly confused now, maybe she was simply just tired, to many late nights in the library was making her see things "would you like me to escort you back to your chambers miss Wren" the elder offered, she gave him a kind smile "thank you but i am certain i can make it on my own, good night sir" she said, giving a small curtsy before she wandered off to her chambers.


End file.
